To Hell and Back: The Alice Cullen Story
by MajesticBaby
Summary: This is my version of Alice's time spent in the asylum, her transformation into a vampire, and meeting her soul-mate Jasper Whitlock.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I started writing this several years ago when I was still in high school but was never able to finish. Just recently I have decided to pick this story back up again. I have been in love with Twilight since I first picked the book up in 2007. My favorite character from the start has always been sweet little Alice. This is my version of her time spent in the Asylum before becoming a Vampire and her time afterwards upon meeting her soul mate Jasper Whitlock. Do Enjoy! =)**

**Chapter 1 **

My name is Mary Alice Brandon and I am thirteen years old. I am a lot smaller than all of the other children my age, my long dark hair is always in a constant disarray no matter how many times I brush it, and no matter how hard I try I can never keep my clothes and fingernails clean. Like most children I tend to spend most of my days outside; the woods behind my home has always been my sanctuary. It is a place of solitude, a place where I can be myself. I have always known that I was different. A freak as my little sister Cynthia is constantly reminding me. She's my parents favorite. Their perfect little planned child. I'm a bastard, you see. My parents blame the devil for their night of premarital passion and I am his spawn. It is the only explanation as to why I am able to see the things I see; see them before they happen. These strange glimpses into the future have been occurring for as long as I can remember. My parents have been putting up with my unnaturalness for so long that it was now easy for them to give up their first born daughter.

We've been sitting in the backseat of the families car for several hours, dressed in our Sunday best. Momma and Daddy haven't said where we are going but I have an inkling. Another hospital. Why else would they have packed only one suitcase? They had been planning this trip for months but it wasn't until a recent event did they decide to jump on it. I had learned long ago to keep my visions to myself, but I had really liked little Henry and when I spoke of his death two weeks before it had occurred I had only been trying to save him. A lot of the town still seems to think that I had something to do with the fire, and maybe I did? I am still unable to get the image out of my head.

I shudder and a sharp tug on one of my dark braids has me snapping back into reality. It's really too bad that momma glanced over her shoulder at just the right time; Cynthia deserved a good bopping before she got rid of me for good. I elbow her in the side and ignore her whine as I raise up to peer out the window as a large foreboding building came into view. The place looked as if it should have been closed years ago. I could already hear the screaming. Something in my stomach dropped and I feel as if I am going to be sick as I reach for the front passenger seat where Momma sits.

_"Momma!"_ I whimper, holding onto her arm. _"Daddy! Please! Not here..I'll be good..I swear! Please not here!" _

They ignore me as per usual and I find myself being shaken loose as the car pulls in through the large wrought iron gates and stops in front the decrepit looking hospital. A man dressed fully in white makes his way down to our car and him and Daddy have a murmured conversation through the window that I am unable to hear before I find that my door is being wrenched open. Another large man takes my suitcase in one hand and me in the other almost as if he knew that I wouldn't come without a fight. He isn't disappointed. I struggle with all my might, my small hands grabbing for purchase on anything that I can possibly find to pull myself back into the safety of our car. Momma, the seat, the door, and even little Cynthia who screams in fright. I am much too small and the man is a lot stronger than I so the struggle doesn't last for much longer.

_"Momma..Daddy..Please!" _

The last image I have of my family is watching our car speed down the gravel pathway; Daddy's face is hard as he tries to lock everything up inside of him and Momma..she's already lost it, I can see her crying into her handkerchief. Cynthia's image lasts with me the longest. She's peering through the back window with a grin on her face. I'd be angry with her but I know that she doesn't truly understand that this is the last time she'll ever see me.

My captor doesn't set me back down on my feet until we are inside the building but the hold he still has on my arm will surely leave jumbo sized hand prints on my delicate skin. The place smells like pneumonia and feces and I wrinkle my tiny nose at the stench as I am led down a long dark hallway, the flickering lights overhead make everything seem ten times more sinister than what it already was. Tears ran down my baby cheeks.

The hallway seems to go on forever and as I walk my head swivels this way and that, peering into each room as we pass. A lot of them are empty but the ones that are occupied carry a mixture of different types of people. Grownups who look as if they left this place now they could easily fit in with society, children, adult men in diapers, adult women carrying around baby dolls and muttering to themselves, others so lost from reality that they've become a part of the furniture never moving. At one point an almost skeletal hand darted out through the bars on the door to grab me and I scream loudly in fright. None of the orderlies even blink an eye, they are used to the sound and it only starts a wave of screaming through the other patients. The ones who I had thought were almost normal are the worst; along with the screaming they are banging their hands against the doors, the look on their faces have me leaning into my captors side for protection. I hope I don't turn out like these people.

The man at my side merely pushes me away as if to put some distance between us even though he still has a tight grip on my arm. We finally round a corner and we both skid to a sudden halt. There is another man standing in our way. He is dressed in white like the others so he must work here but there is something very strange about this man. He is insanely beautiful but oddly pale and with dark hair like mine. His eyes are what gets me though; They are a bright red and the only explanation I can come up with is that he hasn't had much sleep in a very long time. Who would working in a place like this?

_"Fresh Blood I see.."_ He chuckles as he steps aside to allow us through and the grin he gives me sends a shiver down my spine.

I can't help but to try to get a second glance at him over my shoulder but he is already gone and as I turn back I notice that we have stopped again. The numbers on the door read 666 and I realize that this is the room in which I'll be staying. _Of course_. I fight the urge to roll my eyes and reach up to wipe the tears away with a tiny fist. Inside there is only a bed and a small desk for my things. There are no windows to be able to peer outside like I had seen in some of the other rooms and I do not detect any light switches. I am led inside and the man with me walks in just long enough to set the suitcase down on the bed before the lock clicks behind me. I rub at the bruises on my arm as I step forward to take a seat on the edge of the bed._ "Welcome home Mary Alice.."_ I sigh. I don't see myself ever leaving this place alive.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short =P This one I also wrote a long time ago. **

**Chapter Two **

The darkness, it surrounds me, presses upon my eye sockets. It's a constant struggle trying to see through it, one that I lose every day. Sometimes I scream just to let out some of my pent up frustration but it never does the trick. It doesn't help me seem less crazy either but no one ever checks on me anyways. The only time I ever get a chance to see daylight is during my weekly walks around the building. Sometimes they forget about me entirely and I can go weeks without ever leaving my cell, maybe more. I've lost the ability to distinguish time.

At least I have began to accomplish what I had been imprisoned here for. My visions have been occurring less frequently and when they do occur it is always the same one. There is a blond man in my future, one with red eyes much like the man who works here. Gustav comes to visit me often and it turns out that he is not as scary as I thought he would be. He's the only thing that has me clinging onto the last bit of sanity I still possess. Without him I'd be lost like the others. When he is around the darkness is less pressing.

He doesn't speak much about himself, he mostly just listens to me. I have the tendency to go on and on. It's mostly just made up stories about the many adventures of Mary Brandon; running barefoot through the jungle like Tarzan and Jane, exploring the pyramids in Egypt with the Pharaohs, things like that. During my storytelling Gustav sometimes pulls me into his lap, his face always finding the bend in my neck to burrow into. He said to me once that he likes the way that I smell. That it is intoxicating and not many of his kind would be able to resist it. I am not certain what he means by his _kind_ but he insists that I must stay away from them. Whoever they are. If they are so bad then shouldn't I be concerned about him as well? I can't make myself fear Gustav. He is my only friend here.


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror the other day; I barely recognized the person staring back at me. Then again I am no longer the small child that had walked through these doors nearly six years prior. I still haven't breached the five foot mark but womanhood has certainly started to show itself. I have curves now, hidden just under the filthy gown that I am forced to wear. Unfortunately though a string of thyphoid worked its way through the hospital some time back and my beautiful long hair had to be shaved. I miss my security blanket. It is starting to grow back but with my height and slim build it makes me look even more pixie-like than before. I hate it.

Gustav has been acting rather strange lately. More overprotective than usual. I probably shouldn't have told him about the man I saw coming for me. I am more worried about Gustav though. My porcelian angel is starting to look ill, like he hasn't eaten in quite some time. Whoever this man is, it has set him on edge. I am no longer allowed to leave my room, not that I left it much before. He says that it is not safe for me to be exposed and around others. I am not afraid though. I have been trapped inside my own private hell for so long that I no longer care for what might happen to me.

* * *

I have been lying in my bed for some time now, staring blankly into the darkness much like I do every other night at this time. Sometimes I am not so certain that sleep ever takes me because there is not much difference between my unconsciousness and my reality. Gustav should be arriving soon. He always comes to me after his rounds with the other patients. Never fails.

A narrow beam of light shines brightly upon the wall opposite me as my door is cracked open and a large figure squeezes inside. I squint my eyes, not that it helps me see any clearer, and though his face is cast in shadows I can tell that something is off. Can feel it in my bones.

"Gus?" I squeak but he lays a single icy finger upon my lips to silence me. His large hands move to cup my tiny face in both of his._ "Mary..listen to me, ok?" _He whispers and I nod my head meakly. _"You and I, we are going to have to go away. It is not safe here. But I am going to take care of you..."_

A frozen kiss is pressed to my temple and before I know it I am wrapped securely inside my thin blanket and hoisted into his arms. I am so small that I seem to fit there almost perfectly. The halls are surprisingly deserted, no orderly or random wandering patient in sight, and for the first time since I have been here I notice that it is dead silent. This disturbs me more than anything. I wrap my arms around Gustav's neck but I am far too curious to hide my eyes. He moves swiftly, his footsteps barely making a sound against the linoleium tiles.

He has me dig out a set of keys from his jacket pocket and then shoulder opens one of the large double doors after I turn the lock. I can't remember the last time I was fortunate enough to witness the stars, to feel a faint breeze ruffle what is left of my hair. I release my hold on his neck and lay back with my arms stretched out above my head to give me the sensation that I am flying as the world rushes past me. Despite the passing of time I am still very much like a child. I can feel the deep rumble of Gustav's chest as he chuckles at my display though it seems that he is trying to choke it back.

I wish he would speak to me. His silence has a way of frustrating me to no end when I am someone who can go on for hours without pause. "Where are we going?" I ask hoping that he will at least give me this but I am disappointed. His angelic voice has a certain roughness that I am not used to when he responds in that vague way of his. _"Away."_

I huff in annoyance and glance around to try and get a feel for my surroundings. I had expected to see my prison behind us but we have to be miles away at least even though we have only been gone just a few minutes. No wonder he didn't bother with having me walk on my own; it would have only slowed us down. To my mundane eyes everything is little more than a blur; but whereas I am unable to make out much of the present some things are clear.

"He is coming."

I say it in a whisper but Gustav seems to me hear me. He slows down to deposit me on the ground and I find that we have stopped in a small clearing in what seems to be a heavily wooded area. I find a strange sense of comfort and security here having spent much of my childhood exploring the woods behind my home.

Gustav takes my hand and the intensity in his gaze sets my bottom lip quivering. He is frightened I realize, like this is the last time we will ever see each other. I have to admit that I haven't seen him in my future for a while now. _"Mary Alice.." _He says and that roughness from before is gone. _"We don't have much time."_

We both lower ourselves to the ground, his larger body kneeling over mine with both of my frail hands clasped firmly in his. _"I am different. You know that, right?" _I nod, not wanting to interrupt. After all, we really don't have much time for chit chat. _"There is something about you Mary Alice. Something that draws others like me to you. They will always be drawn to you. I promised that I would keep you safe and I am going to keep that promise. Do you trust me?"_

"With my life." I respond and I can see the faintest of smiles ghost its way across his face. He raises my hands and inhales deeply. This behavior isn't entirely unusual to me as I have been told on many occasions how 'intoxicating' my scent is to him. A kiss is pressed to the inside of my wrist and I open my mouth to speak but something cuts me off.

Something razor sharp sinking through the soft flesh of my wrist as smoothly as if it were butter and it is not just something...it's his teeth. Gustav has bitten me. It starts out as a strange warmth that takes mere seconds to radiate from my wrist to the rest of my body, steadily growing hotter. I slip from his grasp and fall backwards across the leaf-strewn forrest floor as my veins go up in flames. I am burning alive, I have to be. There is a commotion going on off to my right but the pain has literally blinded me.

I wonder if it were possible for my heart to explode? My hands reach up as if to claw it free from the confines of my chest but my fingers snag on my gown, tearing it, and come away bloodied but useless. I scream but I am not entirely sure if it is out loud or if all of this is taking place solely inside of my own head. Where was Gustav? He had promised to keep me safe. I had trusted him.

My body is so small and weak that it is impossible to believe that I am nothing more than charred cinders by now. I won't be able to withstand this torture for much longer. My back arches up off of the ground as the flames continue to lap at my heart and then...there is nothing but darkness. The brief existence of Mary Alice Brandon is over. I am gone.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter hadn't been planned. It just sort of popped into my head and I had to write it down. Besides, Gustav's ending deserved to be told. The next chapter shall be back to Alice's point of view! Do enjoy and leave me positive reviews! They give me the inspiration to keep writing!**

**Thump Thump Thump...**

Those precious beats were numbered. How many were left? A thousand? Five hundred? One hundred? Fifty? The sound was beautiful and I...I will not be around to witness the last of them. I must go for my dear sweet Mary to live. One would think that the wheel of life would make exceptions for those that are immortal.

It had taken the Tracker mere minutes to catch up to us after I delivered the life-altering bite to the child that I had grown to care for as my own. Mary's screaming hadn't helped in the matter of concealing us either. Personally I hadn't been so sure that I could actually do it, when I had been too weak to perform the task in the past. My Claudia, my beautiful daughter, had paid the price for my weakness. That was more than a century beforehand.

I had fought back during the initial assault; trees collapsing around us and thunder rumbling each time our bodies made contact with one another. We were raging our own storm right here in the middle of the forest. I had spent so much time pretending to be human, surviving off of the blood of animals and my weak dying patients, that I was no match for the Tracker. He had such strength and agility, it was only a matter of time. I had made this his most exciting hunt.

**Thump Thump Thump...**

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with your food?" James chuckled, patting my cheek affectionately as he stepped around me to examine the child writhing in pain on the forest floor. At least she had stopped screaming. I couldn't take the sound. Looking at him one could hardly discern that any type of struggle had taken place. His long blond locks were pulled back in a tight ponytail, not a single hair out of place. Only the tiniest of tears was visible on the breast pocket of his tunic and that could have been from anything. I didn't make it out quite so intact. I was left standing on my knees, both arms having been torn clean from my body and tossed among the wreckage of trees.

I am forced to watch as James picks up one of Mary's fragile wrists and inhales deeply as I have done on so many occasions before. Even with my venom coursing through her veins the scent is still intoxicating. To me at least. He shakes his head in disgust. "It's a shame, really.." He tsked, dropping her hand. Her chest raises off of the ground with each beat of her heart as it tries to break free from the confines of her small chest. The only sign of life. I took comfort in that. "Your selfishness has ruined what could have been a very appetizing meal. But still..."

James kneels in front of me so that I get a face full of grins. "I am curious to see how this one will turn out. Who knows...maybe we will even be mates one day. Such a pretty little thing.." He reaches into his pocket, the one with the tear, and pulls out a match. The tiny flickering flame is reflected in both of our blood red eyes. "Too bad you won't be around to enjoy it."

He tosses the match and in seconds I am engulfed in flames. I don't scream and I don't struggle as I spend my last minutes with my eyes locked on Mary. My Mary. My Alice. James was right about one thing: It was my selfishness that has brought us to this point. But I know that she will go on to do great things and soon I will be back with my Claudia. All we have left together is tonight and tonight...we will burn together.

**Thump Thump Thump...**

_To be continued..._


End file.
